<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Night by Feray_Es</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629426">That Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feray_Es/pseuds/Feray_Es'>Feray_Es</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers America &amp; Canada (Hetalia), Fantasy, Gen, I swear I will finish this, My first fic, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, please be easy with me, this is just a quick fic from something in my head, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feray_Es/pseuds/Feray_Es</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew didn't expect this when he went out to buy some groceries.<br/>Alfred didn't expect this when he went out to look for his brother.</p>
<p>And they found a whole new world they never knew after that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Canada (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bloody Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone who may open this fic up. This is my first time writing fic (or anything other than chat) so please excuse for any error and I am really sorry for any error you may find.</p>
<p>=Warning=<br/>-English isn't my first language, so you may find some grammatical errors.<br/>(or you may not, thanks Grammarly.)<br/>-I am not familiar with American or European culture so you may find something off or odd.</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who read this. Wish you all have a good day/night!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
This night was supposed to be a normal night. Supposed to not have anything happen. Suppose to be just a quiet night.
<br/>But here he was, lying on the floor with blood seeping out under his clothes.
<br/>Matthew was lying on the floor with blood seeping out of his wound, his mind wondered how did this happen?
<br/>He was walking back home after he finished buying some groceries. But then there was a thief. Since it was quite late, so there was nobody on the path.
<br/>The thief pushed him into a dark alley, quickly drew out a knife, stabbed it into Matthew’s stomach. Once he fell to the ground, the thief stole his wallet then ran away.
</p><p> <em>Am I going to die?</em> He wondered. Then he heard a voice.</p>
<p>It was the thief’s voice. The thief’s scream. Screaming in agony before everything went back to quiet.</p>
<p> <em>What happened? Is there another thief? Or a killer? What--</em></p>
<p>“Ah, such a poor child.” A mystery voice said. “Leaving to die in the dark alley in the night.”</p>
<p>The voice came closer. “Tell me, Do you wish to live? Live a long, long life from now. Be cautious, you cannot change this decision again.” </p>
<p> <em>Yes.</em> Matthew pleaded. Didn’t have any energy to say it out loud. But the mystery man seemed to understand.</p>
<p><br/>There was quiet once more, nothing seemed to be happening. Matthew wondered if his rescuer or whatever had already gone and left him to die.</p>
<p><br/>Before all of his consciousness could fade away, he felt something drip into his mouth. Liquid. Along with a voice. “Now rest well, my child. For your next wake be a new life.”</p>
<p><br/>And then he slipped into the unconscious.</p>
<p>______</p>
<p>
He woke, still at night, with a strong hunger. His mind couldn’t think of anything other than hungry, hungry, HUNGRY.
<br/>His gaze shifted to the thief’s blood-covered body.
<br/>And then he knew no more.
</p>
<p>______</p>
<p>
Matthew woke up again, still at night. He looked around, trying to recall what had happened.
<br/> <em>I am not dead?</em> He though. <em>That mystery man really did heal me.</em>
<br/>His gaze fell on a corpse, a sickening pale corpse. He quickly stood up, hand covered his mouth. <em>What happened? Is that… the thief? He is dead? But… how?</em>
<br/>Not knowing what to do, Matthew ran from the screen. <em>What should I do? What should I do? What happened? What did I do? </em>
<br/>He continued running down the street. There was no one there. His mind couldn’t take anything in.
<br/>Until he saw someone on the floor, someone very familiar. He recognized him in an instance. “Alfred!”
<br/>His brother looked up, his hand wrapped around his wrist. “Hey, Mattie.”
</p><p>“What happened? Why are you here? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>Alfred didn’t answer. He just whispered, “Let’s go home now.”</p>
<p>The Canadian quieted down. “Yes. Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Full Moon Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry if the page format looks weird, I still try to work on my HTML skill.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Alfred looked up at the clock again. It had been more than half an hour. What was his brother doing? It wasn’t that far from here to the store.<br/>
Or was something happen? No! He was a hero! He had to go save his brother.<br/>
After setting his mind, the blonde went out to go look for his brother in the night.
</p><p>______</p><p>
Alfred walked down to the store to found his brother wasn’t there. He then walked around in the dark road, no one there, just a sound of the wind and light from the moon.
</p><p>“Aghh, Where is Mattie? He wasn’t at the store than where is he?” The American looked around, feeling nervous. <em>This looks like some scene in the horror film when the main character lost his friend in some scary place. Was Mattie taken by a ghost?! No. I am a hero! And heroes don’t get scared!</em></p><p><br/>
Then he heard a twig broke from the nearby forest. Had he mentioned that there was this big forest near here?<br/>
Alfred wrapped his head in that direction immediately. “Ma-- Mattie?” He called.<br/>
Before he could say anything, a big creature emerged from the forest and charged at Alfred. Its jaw wide opened showing a row of very sharp teeth. Its hands-- or he should call paws? whatever it was, it didn’t seem like a normal hand-- had long and sharp claws that can tear his body to shed with them. Its body covered in thick, black fur with bloodlust yellow eyes. Whatever this creature was, it didn’t seem so friendly.<br/>
</p>
<p>Alfred ducked out of its way and started running away. “What the hell is that thing?!” <em>Was Mattie got eaten by that thing?</em><br/>
But he couldn’t run for long. The creature had caught up to him and he knew it. So Alfred spun around and punched into its face but the creature ducked in time.<br/>
A teenager and a beast fought and ran and chased around for some time but it was very clear that the hairy monster had an upper hand-- or was it paw?<br/></p>

<p>Eventually, Alfred had no more energy to fight and he slowed down. The monster opened its mouth wide and bit down. Alfred closed his eyes. <em>So this is it. I gonna die. I am sorry Mattie, I couldn’t help you.</em><br/></p><p>The monster bit down on his arm, around his wrist, but before it could tear his arm out, a loud howl came from the forest make the monster stopped in its track.<br/>The monster let out a similar howl of its own, liked a wolf. After that, it fled into the forest.<br/></p><p>Alfred sat there, confused. His bitten wrist was bleeding but it wasn’t much, seeing that the wound wasn’t that deep but it still hurt. He sat there for some time, the pain growing every second. Then he heard his brother’s voice but he had no energy to answer, instead he whispered, “Let’s go home now.”<br/>
The two brothers walked back to their home, no one said anything, dept in their own though.
The big full moon floated high in the sky, wolfs’ howls echoed through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>